


In the Stars 9: Rogue

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Pros Watch 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Stars 9: Rogue

Bodie's horoscope:

Your choice of apparel attracts many appreciative glances from unseen admirers but may reveal more than you intended. You are less impenetrable than some people think. Don't hesitate to lend a helping hand during a climb. A gift to an ailing colleague is not completely successful.

 

Doyle's horoscope:

Accept defeat with a good grace early today: a victory later may be somewhat bitter. Cars and drivers could involve you in confusion. A picture is worth a thousand words. Be prepared for disillusionment with a close friend, but enjoy the chance to hold the hand of one even closer.


End file.
